


Centi's Self Healing

by Wolfspirit29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29
Summary: An AU where corrupted gems heal themselves, with a little help and angst. Focused on Centi and her crew.(Originally posted on FF)Story idea from a guest (guest name Holy fountains)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long one, but my laptop kinda died on me. So only ch.1 is out so far. Eventually I will do the other chapters
> 
> (Writing on mobile is a pain)

Steven wanted to make things right. He always wanted to. The half gem made a promise. His promise was to one day fix Centi. And now he was really trying to do so.

Centi looked at the door, as it opened. Steven entered the ship, carrying a backpack. An excited squeak escaped her as she saw Steven enter. Her crew was still a bit weary of him. But that was fine. He would fix them too, someday.

As she scurried over to him, he smiled at her. "Hey, Centi! I'm here to try and help again. I thought we could try to remember how you met me? How we became friends, how you ended up here. It's not much, but if you can remember even a little at a time this could help. So, let's review what you remember."

The corrupted gem squealed in approval, and nodded at him. She curled her body around him as he spoke.

His voice was serious, and had an undertone of nerves. "Ok, so...first things first. When we first saw each other. You made a lot of other small centipeedles. The gems thought you were trying to get into the temple. Do you remember that day?"

Centi nodded, remaining quiet.

A small smile spread over Steven's face, and he continued. "Good, good. So, the gems chased you away. That was the day I started to gain control of my powers. Ha, I thought they came from ice cream...uh, anyway! So, later that day, you attacked them. And they were cornered. But I distracted you. Ah...you remember what happened next, right? With the uh...the small freezer?"

When Steven shifted uncomfortably, Centi let out a chirp, and nudges him. She let out a few clicks, gently nuzzling her beak against his cheek.

She pulled away, and looked at him, a wide smile appearing. This time, there was no acidic saliva dripping from her jaws. She wasn't angry or stressed. That was good.

Of course she remembered that day. She was so angry and scared. There was a very small part of her that could recognize the Crystal Gems. She had no idea why, but she knew she had to fight them. They were...dangerous? But that couldn't be. But...that pearl? No, something had been familiar. Familiar, and...unsettling. Steven was a new face, but he still fought her. That shock that went through her...that had felt like...something...what was it? A small tune played in her mind, and she shook her head quickly. Don't. Don't think of this song. It hurt. But why...?

Steven nervously looked up at her. "Centi? Are you ok? Should we stop?"

His voice broke her thoughts, and she cocked her head at him. She shook her head, and chirped slightly.

He let out a hum. "So, should we continue...?"

When Centi nodded, she focused her attention on him again.

A sigh escaped him, and he spoke slowly. "Right. Ok...so...after that? I had been on a mission with the gems. We fought a giant corrupted ice gem. But there was a cave in, so Garnet bubbled me, and sent me to the burning room. Where we keep all of the bubbles. I broke her bubble, but fell onto yours, and then it popped. You started to reform. Everything good so far?"

Centi nodded again. She remembered nothing. No, that wasn't quite right. She remembered...blackness. A strange blackness, and a song playing through it. It made her want to scream, made her scared, made her angry...she felt lost. And then...light. The song had stopped. She could feel her form growing. The fear was still there. But as she grew, she realized that who was in front of her wasn't hostile. Her sudden sense of calm changed her form, and she shrank.

Steven smiled widely. "Alright! Good so far. Anyway, I tried to tame you. And it was working really good. I started to feed you chaps and-"

Suddenly, Centi started to chirp, and click, and squeal at the mention of chaps. Her voice was just as scratchy as ever, but had a tune to it.

He started laughing. "Of course you remember that! You love chips, and I love chips, we love chips from chaaaaaaaps!"

When Centi waited for him to continue, he felt his smile fade slightly. "So, I took you on a mission with me. To get a really powerful gem thing. Everything was going fine, until Garnet summoned her gauntlets...and then you got scared again. And when you got scared, you started spitting acid. And it started to break the roof of the cave...and then you...saved me. Do you...remember?"

There were small tears in his eyes, as he remembered the sadness of watching her form poof.

She felt a surge of fear at the memory. Those same weapons had been used on her earlier that day. The gems didn't realized she wasn't going to hurt him. They had attacked her after she had formed from the bubble, despite his protests. They just didn't understand how this felt. The terrible fear and confusion, and anger.

Before she could spiral down her fearful thoughts, she looked at Steven, and noticed his tears.

She squeaked at him, nuzzling him again.

He nodded, sniffling slightly. "Sorry. You do remember this, right?"

Centi nodded, silently watching him again.

When he continued his tears slowly dried.

He smiled slightly. "Right. So, I bubbled you. That was the first time I ever bubbled a gem. I promised to fix you, even if you couldn't hear me. I remember that they said even my mom couldn't heal the corrupted gems. And that made me nervous. But I was determined. I wanted to see you normal again. So, when I realized I had healing powers? You were the first gem I thought of. I popped your bubbly, and you started to reform. And then I tried to heal you. Do you remember what it was like?"

Now, Centi nodded quickly, squeaking with excitement. Yes! She remembered this day! When she formed again, at first she was scared and angry again. But then, he touched her gem. And something huge changed in her. She could tell there was still something wrong. But that terrible song had quieted greatly, and she felt like she could think somewhat clearly.

At first, she couldn't remember much. Who was she? What was she doing here? Why did she look so...strange? Or, was that how she always had looked. However, Steven had taken her from her thoughts, and tried to get her to remember anything. Her mind just drew a blank, and she was more curious than anything.

So they went out into a different room. He had shown her a strange form of drawing. There, she learned his name was 'Steven.' Ste-ven. He wanted to know her name. She wrote 'Nephrtie' but for some reason, he couldn't understand. So, instead of words, they used drawings. Wait, the drawings!

Suddenly, Centi squealed, and scuttled over to a stack of papers. These were what she and Steven would do all the time! And it always felt...nice. Though sometimes things worried her. Whenever he would try to heal her, they would draw, until she reverted.

Steven smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, you remember drawing with me. How much of it do you remember?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about his question.

Centi remembered...her name. Writing her name. And Steven. She drew her and Steven. They were friends. And then...she drew...herself? No, not just herself. A ship. A ship full of others like her. Where were they going...? What had Steven said? They were in a ship, and were flying...to Earth. Yes, that's the nae of this planet. They flew to Earth. But then...

Bang!

She squeaked, and recoiled slightly, thrown off by the loud noise. What was that terrible sound? Where did it-

Bang!

Screams. Screams, and yelling, and...

Clank!

Crash!

Weapons...the sound of weapons hitting each other.

Poof!

What...were those gems? The sound...was that a gem's form disappearing? She looked around her, and saw smoke, and fire.

When she went to call out, she heard a voice.

'Everyone! Retreat! Get to the warp pads! And your ships! Back to Homeworld! Now!'

Who was that? But she had to listen to her. What were they running from? Why were they running?

Where was her crew? Where was her ship? What was happeni-

Suddenly, there was a strange noise. It was so, so loud. And...it felt...strange. She couldn't describe it. The sound got louder, and a...light. There was just one loud screech. And nothing but bright light. And then...then she...what happened?

A loud screech escaped her, and she quickly ran around in circles. No! No, no! This was all wrong! What happened to her!? What happened to her crew? WHy was she here! Why couldn't she-

There was a voice that broke her panicked thoughts. "Centi! Centi, it's ok! We can stop! Please, just calm down! Look, everything is ok!"

Her eye darted around, and she saw her two crew mates. They were here. She was here. They were together. So...everything could be...everything is alright.

When she looked at Steven, she squeaked softly.

She lowered her head, and let her body relax.

Steven hugged her gently. "I'm sorry, Centi. We can stop for now. Maybe I pushed you too hard. It's ok, though. We can take this with as many little steps as we need. I still want to fix you. And I will. Just...slowly. I promise."

At that, Centi purred, and nuzzled him.

After a few minutes, he let her go. "Centi, I need to go. I'll be back soon though! We can try again. Ok?"

In response, she chirped at him, and nodded.

Before he left, he reached into his backpack. "Oh, before I leave! I brought you a gift!"

He pulled out a bag of chaps, and opened them.

When she heard that, she started to squeal to the chaps jingle.

He gently pulled the bag apart, using his shield to hold the chips..

As he flattened it, he moved the chips onto the bag, and smiled at her. "I hope these are enough. I'll bring more on my next visit! I'll see you later, Centi."

After he left, she happily ate the chips.

Any fear she had was gone now, and she felt happy again.

Things were going to be ok, someday. She believed him.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News

I have a job now! So this will go on the back burner. more than it already was


End file.
